Your Voice
by scaryisawesome
Summary: Ariel has been thrown into an arranged marriage until she runs into the kingdoms witch who strikes a deal with the young princess. For the price of something not a value to Ariel she can change her life and stop this marriage from happening no harm done to any of Arie's family. Ariel agrees and finds herself in a castle home to prince Eric. Not what she was expecting. ArielXEric
1. Chapter 1

_I remember it like it was yesterday. The humans took my mother away when I was just little. She was a beautiful queen. She had the most beautiful red hair and the prettiest brown eyes. Her voice was like silk and her touch was the most calming thing in the ocean. The took her when we were on an outing for oysters that day. She got tangled in their fishing nets and as they dragged her away she told me and my sisters to hide no matter what happens. _

_That has the last time I ever saw her. _

"Ariel!" I rubbed my eyes to Arista's screeching voice.

"Five more minutes Arista." I moaned into my pillow.

She grumbled and snatched my pillow from under me making my head hit the bottom of my shell bed. "Get up Ariel! Dad is going to have my head if you aren't there on time! Please get up!" And with that she swam out.

I groaned. She was right. I sat up and stretched my arms. I stretched forward and touched my fins cracking my back. I sighed in relief. I got up and swan to the large group of mirrors where we all got ready. Alana was there brushing her hair.

"Morning Ariel!" She chimed brushing her flowing black hair.

"Hi Alana." I groaned as I picked up a brush and raked it through my bright red hair. She frowned at me and put down her brush and applied some lipstick.

"You okay? Aren't you excited! You are going to be matched today!" She said patting my shoulder.

I cringed. "Not really. I don't want to be."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you will change your mind when you see all the handsome guys out there." She winked and swam out.

I groaned. "Ugh." I looked myself in the eyes and frowned. "Here goes nothing. I swam out of our room and down the hall into my fathers thron room. All my sisters were there and all smiling. They had all been matched but not married. You didn't get married untill you were eighteen. I fake smiled back and swam up to my father who was sitting on this big stone throne.

"Hello daddy." I said curtsying. He smiled.

"Good morning Ariel, you are seven minutes late." He said smirking. "I know this isn't top on your list of things you want to do Ariel but this is your duty as a princess and someday you might be queen, so please, bear with me on this. Please?" he asked taking my hand in his. I looked down at his huge hand which consumed mine and sighed.

"Okay daddy."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Ariel." He cleared his throat. "Bring in the suitors!" he boomed to the servants by the doors.

A long line of mermen suddenly swam in. I groaned. This was going to be a long day. I swam down in front of the line and smiled slightly. The first one swam up to me. He had long blond hair and blue eyes which matched his fins.

"Your grace, I am Victor son of James the first." He said bowing.

My eyes popped out of me. That was one of the richest families in this kingdom. He offered his hand and I took it expecting a handshake but of course he kissed it. I grimaced and fake smiled. "Pleased to meet you Victor." I said about to throw up. He frowned at my facial expression and bowed and swam away.

Forty suitors later I was exhausted. I really just wanted to die. It had been three hours of horrible looking rich men, awkward moments and kisses. Finally the last one swam up to me and to tell the truth he wasn't bad looking. Not beautiful just good. He had brown short hair and blue eyes and a red tail. His chest and arms ere sculpted very nicely. I was excited to hear this one. I looked back at my sisters and they looked excited too. Finally her reached me.

"Hello! I'm Arnold of the Carson family!" He screeched in the highest possible voice I had ever heard. I almost burst out laughing so I held my hand over my mouth and I heard a few of my sisters chuckle loudly. He glared at me and swam out of the room. My sisters all started laughing and I couldn't help but join them.

"Ariel!" We all stopped and saw our father in front of us glaring at us. There was a long silence. "All I asked you to do today was to pick a future husband and what do you do? You make a joke out of it! I'm am done with this! I am going to pick for you whether you like it or not! All of you go to your rooms! NOW!"

"Yes daddy." We all said and quickly swam to our room. When we reached the room I sat on my bed stunned. I was just rewarded with an arranged marriage. I lay down and silently cried my self into a deep sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock next to my bed it was one in the afternoon. The room was empty. I sighed and swam out the window into the village below. The people were always so nice and cheerful. I waved and chimed hello to everyone when I felt a bony hand grab my wrist and drag me into a small house.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" I screeched.

I looked around and saw I was in a house and in front of a small table and an old woman in a shroud.

"Hello princess!" she said with a cackle.

I grimaced. She had chipped yellow teeth, long shaggy white hair but very beautiful bright purple eyes. She motioned to the table. "Would you like palm reading?"

I looked around and saw no threat. "Sure. Is it free?"

She smiled darkly. "Yes ma'am...well mostly." I swam to the table and took a seat in the chair as she sat a cross from me. She held out her hand and I took it. She flipped it over and started to study my palm.

"Hmmm…interesting…your life is about to change. You are about to be wed?" She said raising a thin eyebrow.

I nodded and she smiled. "Well you know…we can change this." I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah right." She gasped.

"No I mean it." She pulled out a vial filled with a purple liquid and held it up to my face. "If you drink this your whole life will change!"

I frowned. "Look I really have to go-"

"I promise!" She said in a pleading voice.

I wondered. Maybe she was telling the truth. I mean she wouldn't kill me she would be thrown in jail or killed buy my father. "What's the catch?" I asked.

She smiled. "A small price of something you would _never _really miss."

I pondered this. If this changed thing and I wouldn't have to be married I could be free. "This wont hurt any of my family? Or me?" I asked taking the vile in my hand.

She nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. Just sign here," She held up a piece of glowing paper and handed me a quill, "And all your dreams will come true." I took the quill and signed my name quickly. "Just remember," she said handing me the vial. "The only way to make the potion permeate is by true loves kiss..."

I eyed her and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I looked at the vial and silently prayed as I tipped the it over my lips. The liquid was hot as it ran down my throat. Nothing.

"What a scam. This is a waste of my-" Just then my voice was cut off, I tried to talk but it was no use. I looked at the woman and tried to scream for help but bubbles just came out and I couldn't breath. I gasped as bubbled came out of my mouth and I grabbed my throat. _I'm going to die! That which lied to me!_ I heard a sharp ripping sound. The last thing I saw was the woman smiling and laughing at me before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was on something hard. My vision was very blurry but I could make out multiple men standing over me. Wait…standing!? All these men were HUMAN! And I was on a human ship! I gasped and sat up suddenly feeling very cold on my chest. I looked down and noticed my sea shell top was gone. I covered myself trembling.

"My god she's alive!"

"Someone get a blanket to cover her!"

I felt someone wrap something warm and soft around me. I rubbed my eyes and could now see all the men around me. They were all in blue and white striped shirts with dark blue pants on. I tightened the blanket around me and pulled my legs to my chest. WAIT A MINUTE! _Legs?_ I looked down and saw two pale skin covered legs instead of fins. I gasped and opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. _That witch took my voice! _I rested my head on my knees and silently cried. I heard footsteps and a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Get out of here men! Let me handle this!" Chimed a woman's voice.

I looked up and saw a plump woman with black hair and brown eyes looking at me softly. She smiled and gently guided a piece of hair behind my cheek.

"Let's get you inside the captains' quarters and clean you up." She said as she took my hand. I flinched and she smiled. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to fix you up."

I thought for a moment and figured she was telling the truth. So I took her hand and she pulled me up. I instantly fell to the floor and crumpled in front of her.

"Oh dear. You must be very shaken from being out at sea for so long. Hold on a moment. Prince Eric! I could use your help here!" She yelled in the direction of the quarters.

A man slid down one of the wooden poles and landed with grace in front of us. He had short thick black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a grey pants and a red sash to go around his waist. He was magnificent. _Ariel! Snap out of it! He is a human! The same creature that killed mother!_ I shook my head clear and he was in front of me.

"What is it Carlotta?" He asked smiling at me. "Oh hello. I see you have woken up. How are you feeling?" He asked squatting down to be eye level with me. I remained silent. "Hmm, maybe she doesn't speak English. Carlotta?" He asked looking toward her.

Carlotta cleared her throat. "Parlez-vous francais?"

I looked at her puzzled. I did know the language she was speaking, I was my duty as a princess but I still couldn't speak. I brought my hands to my throat and shook my head.

"You can't speak?" Eric said sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well do you understand me?" He asked pulling me up again.

I nodded and fell forward again but this time I was caught. I "Whoa, whoa! Careful easy, careful!" I looked up to find myself melting in Eric's blue eyes whether I wanted to or not. I was helpless. "Gee you must have really been through something then. Don't worry we'll help you, come on." He pulled me off his chest and he led me into the captain's quarters his arm around my waist.

"I'll take it from here dearie." Said Carlotta from behind us.

Eric let go of me and smiled. "Got it. I'm leaving." He said and walked out the door.

Thirty minutes later I was cleaned and wrapped in what Carlotta said was a _towel._ As she was drying me off when one of the men yelled out; _Land ho! _

"Fantastic! Let's get you dressed and then we can fix you up for dinner at the castle if Eric doesn't mind!" She went to the closet and came out with what looked like a long shirt. It was Blue with half sleeves and a white top. It was very pretty.

"This dress will be beautiful on you! It was intended for the captains' daughter but she didn't come on this trip! I'm sure she won't mind!" Carlotta told me to put my arms over my head and she slid the clothing over me. It felt like the soft ocean waves against my skin. I felt a pinch of sadness. Then she placed two _shoes_ on my feet. They were light blue and made me slightly taller. I smiled and looked at myself in the long mirror. I twirled and stumbled. Carlotta chuckled. "Come on dearie lets get going."

We both walked out of the room and Carlotta disappeared over the edge of the ship. I peered over al looked down at her she was climbing down the side of the ship.

"Come on honey! It's just a ladder I promise you won't fall!" She called up to me as she jumped onto the ground.

My stomach dropped as I climbed over the edge and hooked my foot over the first step and started to descend down the long _ladder._ As I neared the end I noticed I was still quite high off the ground. I froze. _Jump Ariel! Carlotta said someone will catch you!_ I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"It's okay I got you!" I looked down and saw Eric standing below me. I was shaking a lot. I shut my eyes again and shook my head. "I promise I will catch you! Please let go!"

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath and let go. I let out a silent scream and he swiftly caught me. I closed my and he gently let me down.

As boxes of all sorts were being unloaded I was led to what looked like a big white shell with gold and red paint. In front of it was a slightly brown furry big thing. It had four legs and a long hairy tail. _That is one furry human._ I looked and saw Eric sitting in the white shell. He held out his hand and I took it as he pulled me up into it. There were seats in the shell and they were red and very soft. I sat down and started at Eric not knowing what to do.

"Grimsby must have gotten a new carriage for us, huh Carlotta?" He said pulling her up and seating her next to me.

She nodded and looked at the brown four legged human. "Yes. And a new horse too!"

We turned back to Eric and they started talking about a castle and a kingdom but I was lost in thought. _So this was called a carriage and that was a horse! Hmmmm, though it looks nothing like a sea horse!_ The carriage suddenly lurched forward and I noticed we had been moving! Was I lost in thought that long? I looked a head and noticed we were in front of a red and sand colored castle! My jaw dropped. _He was a prince! Wow…_

"Well this is your new home until we can figure out where you came from. Is this okay?" Asked Eric smiling warmly at me. I nodded in response and he smiled brighter. "Well lets get you inside shall we? I'm sure chef Loui has something fantastic planned!" He said as he took my hand and we all walked in the castle. _This might be okay after all. But what about father…?_

_Back at King Triton's Castle_

"We can't find her anywhere sire." Said the orange haired guard.

King Triton sighed sadly tears forming in his eyes. "Well no one rests until she is found!"

The guard bowed. "Yes sire."

The king bowed his head in sadness tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "What have I done? What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

King Triton and his seven daughters were all worried.

Worried about Ariel.

"Attina, what I'm I going to do?" The king asked his oldest daughter.

"Daddy, I still think you should send out the guards to go find her! I'm almost positive she ran away because of the marriage." Said Attina adjusting her coral crown.

"No. I don't want to cause a conflict. I need something that won't cause a lot of attention." The king sighed.

Just then the giant coral doors burst open. "Sire!"

The king looked up and saw none other than his trusty right hand man Sebastian. He was a short and plump dark skinned man. He had a full head of black hair and a strong Jamaican accent topped off with a bright red tail and fins. "I have good news!"

"What is it? News of Ariel's whereabouts?" The eager king asked sitting up straight.

Sebastian slumped. "Well um, no. But almost as good." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, out with it then!" The king yelled impatiently.

"Well your majesty, maybe if we sent out _one _of our top guards we would not be causing a big scene and find Ariel faster!" Sebastian exclaimed smiling. "And I have just the one in mind!" He whistled and in swam a tall and much built merman.

He had a yellow tail with blue fins. His hair was shaggy and blond. His silver armor covered his defined chest but left his sculpted arms bulging out. The piercing green eyes screamed he was not someone to be messed with but also showed a slight side of gentleness.

"Sire, this is Flounder. Our top guard for three years since he was eighteen. He has volunteered to go find Ariel on his own."

King Triton raised an eyebrow. "Flounder, hmm, you have known Ariel for some time haven't you?" Asked the king.

Flounder's jaw tightened and he slowly nodded. "Yes sir. We did know each other when we were young children." He thought back to the times when they used to play in a castle grounds.

_Back before Flounder was a guard he was just a mere servant boy and used to play with Ariel when they were very young. But after Ariel's mother was killed and security was stepped up he was moved up to a guard status and their friendship was torn from them. _

"Well I am sure Ariel was listen to you and come home _when_ you find her." King Triton stated.

Flounder nodded and began to swim out until the king stopped him.

"Wait! Give me your armor." Flounder looked at him puzzled for a moment but shrugged and gave him the silver shell armor and swam off to find the missing princess.

_Back in the human world…_

"This is your room!" exclaimed Carlotta.

Ariel stepped inside the room and gasped. It was amazing. Pink and gold walls with a giant bed and a big picture of three people. A black haired woman in a purple dress next to a blond haired man and in between them was a small black haired blue eyed boy. _That must Eric and his mother and …father…_ Ariel sighed. She hoped her father was okay. _No Ariel! He caused this! Remember? The arranged marriage!?_

"Alright dearie let me go get some supplies and your dinner dress and we will have you ready in no time!" Carlotta said skipping off.

_Down stairs…_

"Eric, your father would want you to be a _king _by now! When will you except you need to get married!?" Asked a very annoyed old man.

"Come on Grimsby. I just have to find the right girl. Trust me I'll know when I find the right one, It'll just hit me. Like lightning!" Eric exclaimed smirking at the man.

Grimsby grumbled and turned to walk away but was stopped in his tracks. "Oh my."

Eric chuckled and turned around. "What? Whoa..."

Out of the darkened hallway stepped a magnificent looking red haired woman. She wore a pink dress that fell just off her shoulders. The pink skirt parted at pedals into a white stream of silk. Her shoes were pink heels with pearls on the toes. Her hair pulled back at the sides and to finish it off a silver necklace the made her blue eyes light up like…_lightning._

That woman was Ariel.

Eric stepped forward to her and tried to unglue his eyes from hers. "You look, wonderful!"

Grimsby stepped behind him and smiled. "Oh Eric! Doesn't she? Magnificent job Carlotta my dear." He said kissing the beaming maid on the cheek.

She blushed and pushed him away. "Oh you, go sit down! Chef Loui is making his specialty! Stuffed crab!"

Eric pulled out a chair and Ariel seated herself in it. Eric sat next to her and they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"So Eric are you going to ask her?" Grimsby asked nudging him in the ribs. Eric winced and chuckled.

"Right, um, would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I MEAN, uh, like out tomorrow to look around the town." He stuttered turning bright red.

Ariel chuckled and nodded her head.

He smiled brightly just as dinner was set out to them. "Fantastic! Well, let's eat!"

_After dinner…_

Ariel stood on her balcony brushing her hair with her _dinglehopper _her mother had given her. She sighed. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she was falling in love. With a human. It made her heart flutter with joy and break with regret. She looked down and saw the ocean water glimmer with the moonlight. She sighed again and leaned on the cold stone railing. Something splashed in the water and caught her eye with a swift movement. She squinted her eyes and could barely make out the silhouette of someone in the water from the chest up. She rubbed her eyes and it _or they_ were gone. _Must have been my imagination._ She shrugged and walked back inside.

_In the ocean..._

Flounder frantically swam back to the castle and down into the courtroom where a tired king was seated in his throne starting to doze off. "Your highness!"

The king sprang up fully awake. "Huh, what! Did you find her!?"

Flounder panted to catch his breath. "Yes! But it's worse than we thought! She is on land with the humans!"

Triton flared with anger." WHAT!? SEND ALL THE GUEARDS AND FETCH MY TRITON-"

"No, your highness! You don't understand…_Ariel is a human!_"


	4. Chapter 4

"Darling wake up. Its tine for your outing with the prince!"

I opened my blue eyes groggily and stretched my arms above my head yawning. I looked above me and saw Carlotta standing next to the bed. I smiled to her and pulled the covers off of me and stood up clumsily.

"Alright I have a dress ready for you. I've run a bath, so go get freshened up and after that we will get you ready! Oh, I'm so excited!" She said excitedly as she exited the room.

I smiled as I undressed and stepped into the warm bath water. I silently sighed as I sank down into the warm suds. I dunked my head under the water and closed my eyes.

_Ariel please! Please forgive me. Just come back! I want my little girl back…_

I gasped and opened my eyes. I felt a sting in my eyes suddenly and jumped up, pulling my head out of the water. I rubbed my eyes bubbles dripping from my eyes. I sighed and stepped out of the bath wrapping a towel around my dripping body. I walked over to the bed and saw a blue dress draped over the side. It was white long puffy sleeved at the top and mildly low cut. There was a black corset over that would wrap over my breasts and stomach and the skirt part was a light blue. There was a knock at the door.

"It's just me dear." Carlotta said though the door. I smiled and opened the door. "Oh! Do you need help putting the dress on?" she asked looking away from the half naked me. I nodded and she scurried over to the dresser. She picked up a long silky dress looking material. "Let's get this slip on first shall we?"

I dropped my towel and stuck my arms over my head. She slid the slip over me and next the dress. I looked down and saw the front limply hanging off of my stomach and chest. I frowned. This wasn't pretty at all. Carlotta went around behind me.

"This might be a little painful honey just suck in." she said lightly. I raised an eyebrow. _Painful? Wait hold on what does she-?! _Just then an extreme tightness sucked all the air out of me. My dress was now tightly against my chest. I gasped and grabbed hold of the bed post for support. "Sorry darling let me just tie the strings of the corset and then we can start on your hair."

When she was done she went in the bathroom and retrieved a big long piece of blue silk ribbon. She tied my hair behind my head and told me to look in the mirror. My hair was tied back by a big blue bow. I looked very pretty. I smiled and stepped in the black heels that she had set down for me. Carlotta looked at the clock on the nightstand and gasped. "Oh! Hurry, Eric is waiting for us down stairs!" She pushed me out of the room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps was Eric in the same outfit he wore yesterday. I smiled.

"Ready?" He said looking me up and down. I nodded and he offered his arm. I took it and we walked outside to a carriage with a horse in the front of it. He lifted me into it and he sat next to me.

"Louis! The reigns please!" he shouted to a young boy standing next to the horse. Two leather _reigns_ were handed to him. He took them and snapped them up then down causing the carriage to jerk and go forward. I looked up and waved to Carlotta who was standing in my window waving to me.

"So what would you like to do first?" Eric asked keeping his eyes in front of him.

I shrugged. I had no clue about _what to do _in the human world. He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, lets just go into the town for now and see what they have going on today. That sound okay?" He asked turning to me. I nodded and smiled.

When we got to the small village I jumped out of the carriage Eric followed me. There were a lot of people walking around with children, baskets and wagons of their own. I gasped. I had never seen so many humans in one place before. I looked around and a small boxed stage caught my eye. I ran over to it and saw two weird looking dolls talking to each other. It was almost like magic! I smiled and grabbed one pulling it off a hand! The hand palmed around for it and I dropped it in the stage and ran back to Eric who was laughing hysterically. I frowned at him for laughing at me.

He stopped and smiled. "What? Haven't you seen a puppet show before?" He asked holding his hands up in defense. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

I could hear music playing and looked over and saw a group of men and women dancing. I smiled brightly and pulled Eric over to the group. He looked lost for a moment then under stood what I wanted. He placed a hand on my waist and his other intertwined in mine. My other rested on his shoulder as we twirled and swayed to the music. Suddenly he placed both hands on my waist, picked me up and twirled me around. I smiled brightly as he set me down. I got lost in his deep blue eyes again. I couldn't help myself!

After that we went around to various shops. Eric bought me a bouquet of pink roses. He also bought me a _baguette _and a dark blue _hat_! I loved them!

We were standing in the town square watching a magician when Eric grabbed my arm. "Hey! Would you like to go on a boat ride in the Blue Lagoon?" He asked smiling. "It's a place my mother and I used to go too all the time." I smiled and nodded quickly running to the carriage. He laughed and jumped in after me.

After a few minutes of traveling slowly he handed the reigns to me. "Want to try?" He asked. I grabbed them quickly smiling ear to ear. "Just don't snap them too hard or you'll make the-" I cut him off snapping the reigns causing the carriage to zoom forward. I leaned forward smiling as we neared a ravine. _We can make it! Jump horse! _Eric grabbed the velvet seat and yelped. The horse jumped and we landed safely on the other side causing Eric of fall of his seat onto the floor. He popped up and smiled at me laughing. "You're quite adventurous aren't you?" I nodded proudly as he leaned back in the seat folding his arms behind his head.

Finally we reached the lagoon. Eric untied a small boat from the shore and motioned me to climb into it. I sat down on the small wooden seat. He pushed the boat out forcefully and jumped in quickly causing the boat to rock. I silently giggled as he grabbed two ores and rowed us out to the tree covered lagoon. There were fireflies everywhere lighting up the air. I smiled and looked at Eric who was already staring at me. I instantly blushed. Eric leaned back and held a finger to his chin.

"You know, I've been with you all this time and I don't even know your name." Well, maybe I can guess." He thought for a minute. "Its it uh...Mildred?"

I crinkled my face and stuck my tongue out shaking my head. He chuckled. "Okay no. Um how about Diana, Rachel?" I shook my head. This was hope less. He paused fore a moment. "Ariel?" He said almost as if he was asking someone beside his ear. I was astonished. How did he know that? I nodded furiously leaning forward grabbing his hand

He opened his eyes wide. "Ariel!?" I nodded again smiling ear to ear. "Well, that's kind of pretty. Okay Ariel." He drifted off placing his other hand on top of mine. I blushed and looked down. When I looked up he was leaning slowly forward looking me in the eye. It was like a magnetic pull. As I leaned in I closed my eyes and so did he. As our lips were seconds apart the boat suddenly tipped over and we were thrown in the water. I let out a silent yelp as the cold water struck me. We were both soaked through.

"Whoa its okay I got ya." He said pulling me up. I looked behind us and in the distance I saw a splash. I narrowed my eyes. Something has tipped us over. On purpose.

I swam to the sea bet and sighed sadly. She almost kissed him! What was she thinking!? I dragged my hand down mu face and groaned. My blond hair falling in my eyes. I looked up and could see the moon through the water. I sighed and knew what I had to do. I swam as fast as I could to the palace the into the throne room.

The king looked up at me with sad eyes. Since I had told him Ariel was on human land as a human he hadn't spoke a word. "Yes Flounder?"

"I need to go onto the human's land. It's the only way I can retrieve Ariel. You see sire I fear she has fall in love with a human."

The king sat up suddenly clutching his triton. "How do _you_ know this?" He said sternly.

"I was patrolling the surface when I saw her in a boat with a human, and they almost kissed." I said quickly.

Triton pondered this for a moment the looked back at me. "Very well. Come with me." The king swam out of the throne room and I followed him all the way up to the moonlit surface.

We swam up to the beach where you could see the castle and village lights. He king looked at me. "Find Ariel. The minute you do bring her here and toss this shell into the water." He said handing me a gold snail shell. I looked at him curiously. "Sebastian will come retrieve both of you then. Do you understand?" He asked sternly I nodded quickly.

He laid the triton across the top of the water. Golden ripples floated out of it and over to me. My fins began to shimmer and glow. The last I saw of the king was his blue fin diving back down before I felt an immense pain and was pushed on the beach by a strong wave. I looked down at my new sandy legs and gasped.

I was a human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flounder's POV**

I shakily stood up holding out my arms to try to keep my balanced. Only to result in me falling face first down into the sand. I rolled over spitting sand out of my mouth and crunching it between my teeth. I shuttered. I hated sand.

"Hey are you okay?" yelled a voice behind me.

I turned around to find a woman running towards me. She was an old lady with white hair and a long brown dress, a white apron and a basket slung on her arm. She ran up to me and instantly blushed.

"Oh my…" she said turning away. I looked down not knowing what she was reacting so shyly to. "Why are you…naked young man?" She asked still looking away.

_Naked? What does she mean by naked?_ I tried to stand again, this time succeeding. "Naked?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me holding eye contact with me. "Yes _naked!_ You aren't wearing anything! At least put some pants on." She looked d out to the ocean and gasped suddenly. "Oh my! Where you washed up from a ship wreck?" She asked touching my shoulder forgetting all about my nakedness.

I pondered this for a moment. I couldn't tell her I was a merman so I nodded. "Yes…uh, a shipwreck. That's right." I said crossing my arms.

Her eyes held a look of pity. She dug in her basket and pulled out a long quilt. "Here, wrap this around your waist and we will get you some place so you can change. I'm Maryella by the way. Pleasure to meet you!" she said smiling brightly and she stuck out her hand.

I grabbed it and shook it gently. "Flounder. Nice to meet you."

"Flounder? I've never heard that name before…interesting." She said. "Well, lets get going to my home so we can get you cleaned up, and maybe find where you came from!"

I nodded and followed her across the beach to the small village.

**The Sea Witche's POV**

I stared into the magic bubble in front of me at the newly transformed guard. I pulled at my hair and growled. This was going to mess everything up! If that guard finds her and brings her back the king won't be distracted any longer and I won't be able to steal the crown! I looked behind me and snatched a pink vial and poured the scorching serum down my throat. I cringed and held my chest as my body began to morph and change. My white hair became long silky lochs of black and my small frail body became filled, curvy and young. I looked into the mirror. One last touch. I grabbed the golden shell from my shelf and placed around my neck. My voice suddenly changed from a cracking scratchy voice to a beautiful silky voice. The princess's voice. I looked up at the surface of the water and began to float up as my fins formed a long black dress and a flowing cape. I smiled and stepped onto the sand the moonlight hitting my skin. I then headed for the princes castle following the sound of a flute playing in the distance.

**Eric's POV**

I looked out over the moonlit ocean and held the cold flute in my hand. I knew I felt something for Ariel but…I didn't know what it was exactly. She was so young and seemed so clueless of this world. I sighed and held my head in my hands.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked myself shaking my head.

"Well Eric…if I may be of some assistance…"

I turned around to find Grimsby standing behind me, hands folded behind his back. "What?" I asked leaning on the cold stone railing.

"Some times Eric; the best things are seen but not heard… and right in front of your eyes." He said looking me in the eye.

I was confused. I looked up and saw Ariel standing in her room brushing her hair. I smiled to myself and when I looked back down Grimsby was gone. I sighed and narrowed my eyes. I turned and threw my flute with all my might into the water. As it flew through the air it played small notes before it hit its new watery grave. I turned to go talk to Ariel. I finally realized, Ariel was the one. The one I wanted to be with _forever_. I wanted her to be my princess. I started walking off when I heard a voice break through the silence. It was a woman's voice. She was singing. I ran back to the railing and leaned over it to see a black haired woman walking along the beach, her hair and black dress and cape flowing in the wind. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look. Her necklace seemed to be glowing. The more I focused on it the more I seemed to drift into what seemed like a deep sleep until, everything was black.

**Hello! I know this chapter is short but I was trying to fit the perspectives of many characters into one chapter so that is why this one is so short! I promise the next one will be longer! Almost the end of school so I will be writing more this summer! Thanks for your reviews and faves! **

**Happy Summer! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ariel's POV**

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to spend the day with Eric. He promised to take me out to the beach today and teach me to skip rocks! I was very excited so I hurried and started brushing my hair still in my pink night dress. I heard someone shouting my name from outside my window. I looked down and saw the stable care taker Scuttle waving at me.

"Ariel! I'm so happy! Have you heard the news!?" He said jumping up and down. I shot hi a puzzled look and shook my head no. He smiled. "The prince is getting hitched this afternoon!" I stared at him again. He raised an eyebrow. "You know he's getting married…"

I processed this a moment and realized I was the only woman Eric was around this whole week. I jumped up and ran out the door and down the stairs but stopped short. Down in the dining room were Eric, Grimsby and a very pretty black haired woman who was holding Eric's elbow. I stepped behind a pillar and listened into the conversation.

"Eric, I'm very happy you have met your dream girl eh…" Grimsby said trailing off searching for a name.

"Vanessa." Eric said emotionlessly.

"Oh, well these things take time Eric…"

"We wish to be married." Eric said looking numbly into the distance. "At sunset."

Grimsby looked at him shocked. "Oh, well yes. We can make that happen." He said looking at Vanessa.

I felt a lump in my throat and stomach. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or throw up. I turned and ran to my room, crying all the way to my bed.

_I thought he loved me…_

**Flounder's POV**

I walked around town with Mayella. Everyone smiled at me and I smiled back. These humans seemed harmless. I looked around the small village. It was a small village but there were a lot of people walking around. There were woman carrying baskets full of bread and fish and men driving carriages and building more houses.

"So, Flounder, where did you come from?" Mayella asked as she approached a stand with three pyramids of different colored round objects on it.

I stopped next to her as she looked over the round objects. I couldn't tell her so a lied again. This time feeling a little sense of guilt as I did. "I don't remember. I was on my um ship and last thing I remember was a storm and walking up naked seeing you."

Mayella looked at me, pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry Flounder. I'm sure you will remember soon." She smiled and picked up three of the objects and put them in her basket. They were all green. She dug around in her basket and pulled out three gold coins and gave them to the man standing behind the stand. "I'd like these apples please." The man too her coins and tipped his head at her.

"Have a nice day ma'am." He smiled at her and turned to me. "Would you like anything sir?" I shook my head. "Alright. Well you have a good day."

As we walked away Mayella took out an _apple_ and took a bite out of it. It crunched and juice slightly sprayed out of it and hit my arm. I looked at it astonished. It was a food! She wiped her mouth. "Want a bite?" she asked smiling. I nodded quickly and snatched it out of her hand. I slowly sank my teeth into the apple and chewed it. A tart yet slightly sweet taste hit my taste buds. It was fantastic! I smiled and handed the apple back to her.

Mayella laughed. "Wow flounder. You look like you've never had an apple."

I shrugged. "I haven't." I said with out thinking. She did a double take at me and stared at me astonished. I panicked. "Um well I mean I just don't remember having one."

She nodded. "Oh, ha-ha that makes sense."

I let out an exasperated sigh. _Good save Flounder._

Just then a trumpet rang out and a tall old man came strolling into the town square. Everyone stopped moving and looked at him. The old man was standing next to a black haired young man with a young woman with dark hair draped on his arm. She looked a lot like Ariel. Then all the men got on one knee and bowed and all the women curtsied. I was sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Flounder! Bow that's Prince Eric!" Mayella hissed. She pulled on my sleeve, pulling me onto the ground on one knee.

I knew I had seen that man before! He was the one that was with Ariel at that big castle. I fought the urge to go up and tackle him to the ground and beat the crap out of him. I narrowed my eyes. _Wait...where is Ariel_ I looked around and finally spotted Ariel. She was standing by a small shop selling sea shells. She was holding a conch shell and I noticed tears were streaming down her face.

"Attention my good citizens you may rise! I am here to happily announce, your loyal and honorable Prince Eric is being wed this evening, to this beautiful woman Vanessa!" The people stood and began clapping.

I was astonished. Ariel was obviously in love with him and when I had seen them in the boat in that lagoon they almost kissed. Until I flipped it over of course. Something wasn't right here. I ran over to Ariel and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me and stared for a minute. She looked me up and down then gasped silently realizing who I actually was. She looked around frantically and tried to run away. I grabbed her arms and pulled her behind a house into an alley.

"Ariel! What are you doing here?" I asked shaking her slightly.

She starting mouthing words frantically but stopped and slapped her hands over her mouth.

I was shocked. She wouldn't talk! "Ariel, what happened to your voice?" She looked at her feet. She bent down onto the floor and crabbed a rock and started etching something into the brick sidewalk. I watched her as she started forming sentences. She finished after a few minutes and stood up as I breathlessly read her runaway story.

_Father had arranged me into an unwanted marriage so I went out for a swim around the village. I was pulled into the sea witches house and she told me she could change everything with a potion she gave me. I drank it and it turned me human and took my voice! I didn't know what to do! Eric rescued me after that but it means nothing now._

I looked back at Ariel who was staring at Eric sadly. "You fell in love with him. Didn't you?" I asked quietly. She nodded sadly and a tear ran down her cheek. She bent down and etched some more words into the sidewalk.

_We had almost kissed while we were on a boat ride but something stopped us and pushed the boat over. It wouldn't have meant anything anyways._

I read this and instantly blushed with guilt. Ariel saw this and narrowed her eyes. Then they flew open wide and she pointed at the sentence then at me furiously.

"What?" I asked.

She furiously etched four big words into the brick.

_WAS THAT YOU?_

I looked away. "Ariel don't be-."

She grabbed my chin and snapped my head back and made me look at her again. She pointed at the words again as if asking; "_Was that you?"_

I sighed and nodded like a guilty child being scolded by his mother. "I only did it because he was a human Ariel!"

She looked at me as angry tears began streaming down her cheeks. She stepped back wiping her blue eyes. She looked at me with furious eyes, drew her hand back and slapped me so hard across the face I fell to the ground. She whirled around and disappeared around the corner her blue dress trailing behind her.

I rubbed my stinging cheek and sighed. "This is **not** going as I had hoped it would." I said lying back on my back defeated by the lost princess.

**Hello everyone! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Of course I will be writing more now since school is out! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer as much as I am! Anywho I will be uploading more Your Voice a lot more now. But no like every day so don't be checking every day! **** I'll try to put them up as much as I can but I like to make them great for you guys! I also just wanted to say thanks to all of you for the reviews, favorites and followers. I hope these stories are satisfying all of you guys! Happy summer!**

**Stay classy!**

**P.S. I have taken down the American's are Loud but I now have another story. Please feel free to read that one while I am working on this one here. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ariel's POV**

I walked back to the town and saw Eric had left, without me. He had completely forgotten about me. It was as if he was under some sort of spell. I sighed sadly and walked back towards the castle. I watched various people pass me. Some even happy couples. I finally neared the castle and I started to think about Flounder. Maybe this was a sign that I was not meant to be up here. I walked up to the castle doors and knocked. They opened to reveal Grimsby; He smiled at me and motioned me inside. He looked me in the eyes and frowned.

"My dear girl, are you alright?" He asked tilting my chin up.

I tried to force a smile but only to end up falling to my knees crying. _Why did this hurt so much? Is this what __**real **__heartbreak felt like?_ I felt Grimsby touch my shoulder.

"Ariel? Please tell me what's wrong." He sighed remembering I was literally speechless. Grimsby pulled me up and took me hand. "Come on dear, let's find Carlotta and run you a nice warm bath. Does that sound nice? Besides we want you to look nice for the wedding."

"She is not going Grimsby." We both looked up to see Eric standing with Vanessa draped on his arm.

"Why?" Grimsby asked. Eric narrowed his eyes and Grimsby sighed. "As you wish, Prince Eric." He looked over at me with sad eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something but only shook his head sadly.

When we reached my room Carlotta was folding clothes on my bed. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello dearie." She looked at Grimsby and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Grimsby shook his head and led me to the bed so I could sit down. " I don't know Carlotta, Eric seems oddly out of character, but never the less, he wants Ariel to stay here while the wedding is taking place."

Carlotta's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?" She said looking at me then back at Grimsby.

Grimsby shrugged sadly as he walked to the door. "I don't know. She is very upset right now so let's not dwell on it, just please run a bath for her. Thank you Carlotta." And with that he walked out shutting the door behind him.

I felt warm tears sneak their way out of my eyes once more as Carlotta walked into the bathroom and started the water. _I should have never come here…_

**Flounder's POV**

I walked back to the beach clutching my stinging cheek. I had no idea where Mayella was but I really didn't care at the moment. I was pissed off and I wanted to go home, with Ariel or not. She obviously didn't want to come home but I did. I walked into the water, dropped the golden shell and waited for the king to show up. I sighed after a few moments and trudged onto the beach after picking the shell up. He wasn't coming until I had Ariel with me. I walked back onto the beach and started walking towards the castle. Maybe I could convince Ariel to come with me somehow if I apologized. As I got closer to the giant castle I heard the faint noise of someone singing. It sounded an awful lot like Ariel so I followed the sound. I knew she sang when she was upset. As I neared the window it was coming from, the words became clearer.

"What a lovely bride I'll make my dear I'll look divine." A mischievous laugh followed. I arched and eyebrow and climbed on a rock in order to see well. I was surprised to see it wasn't Ariel, but that woman the human prince was holding before, the one he was going to marry. She looked at herself in the mirror and flipped her hair. "Things are working out to my ultimate design." She laughed and pulled a pin out of her hair. She threw it hitting a wooden angle above her mirror between the eyes.

I quickly ducked down and gulped. "This woman is crazy…" I whispered. I was about to sneak away until I heard the next line.

"Soon I'll have that_ little mermaid_ and the ocean will be _mine!_" I heard something crash and then she laughed again. But this time her laugh morphed into a cackle then into a menacing and evil laugh.

I looked back into the window and gasped. She was looking into the mirror laughing but her reflection was _not_ her own. It was the reflection of the sea witch. I ducked back down and thought for a moment. Why would she want to marry Eric and ruin Ariel's chances with him? Then it came together. The sea witch was always after the king's crown and by distracting the king with Ariel she could steal the crown. But why marry the prince now? I looked back up and saw she was gone. I panicked, something wasn't right. I ran towards the doors and knocked on them.

The swung open and old man came out. "Can I help you?"

"Where is Ariel? The red heard girl?" I asked frantically.

The man sighed. "She went to the dock to watch the wedding boat leave."

I groaned. "Where is that?"

The man shrugged. "I think east of the beach."

I nodded and sprinted off in the direction of the dock as I was running I slammed into a man. I stood up and he smiled at me. He had long shaggy white hair and was dressed like me mostly but with a white apron on.

"Sorry sir. Didn't mean to hit cha." He said smiling tipping his hat. "Name's Scuttle." He said smiling and he stuck out his hand.

I quickly shook it. "Hi, sorry I don't have time for this I gotta help a friend of mine." I tried to run off but he stopped me.

"Who?" He said looking concerned. "I would love to help."

I sighed impatiently. "Her name is Ariel."

His eyes flew open. "I know her! Is she okay?" He asked his eyes looked worried.

I shrugged. "I don't know, come if you want but I have to go!" I ran off and I could hear him running after me. We reached the dock and I saw Ariel sitting on the edge with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. I ran over to her, out of breath and sighed. "Ariel are you okay?"

She looked up at me and shook her head. She threw a rock into the water and sniffed.

I touched her shoulder. "We have a problem. The woman Eric is about to marry is not a human." Ariel looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "It's the sea witch!" Ariel's eyes widened and she stood up suddenly with a determined look in her eyes. She backed up and ran jumping into the water. I looked over and saw her thrashing around and I dove in after her.

"Here!" Shuttle threw a few barrels into the water and Ariel grabbed one of them. I swam over to her and grabbed a rope hanging off the barrel. I looked up at Scuttle.

"Scuttle! You go find some help!" I threw the gold snail shell at him and he caught it. "Go to the beach and toss this into the water. A Merman will come up to you and no matter what, tell him Ariel and Flounder are in trouble and we need help immediately"

Scuttle looked confused. "A merman-?"

"Just go Scuttle!" I yelled and he ran off with the shell in his hand. I turned and looked at Ariel who was floating holding onto the barrel. "Alright lets get to that ship." I wrapped the rope around my waist and started kicking and paddling with my arms.

We reached the boat and Ariel climbed up the side and I followed. She peaked over the deck just as Eric said his vows. Ariel climbed over and I followed. We hid behind the crowd and Vanessa started saying her vows. I looked around. "Come on Scuttle…" I whispered to myself.

Just then in the distance we heard birds screeching. Over my shoulder I saw dozens of birds soaring towards us. They dove at the bride and unless Vanessa hadn't ducked she would have been headless. Everyone ran about causing a panic. Then two seals came over the side to the ship and seagulls dropped water and one crab that pinched the evil bride's mouth closed. The seals threw a load of starfish at her face sticking her mouth closed and she let out a muffled scream.

"Get off me you slimy little-." She screamed as she tore off the starfish but she was cut off by a seal that started to bounce her on his nose tossing her into the wedding cake. Ariel covered her mouth laughing. Vanessa stood up covered in cake. Three dolphins jumped up and spit water in her face spraying all the cake off. Then a seagull came up and screamed in her face. She grabbed it by the throat when it tried to take her shell necklace that looked a lot like the one I gave Scuttle. As she was choking the bird Max broke off his leash and bit her straight in the butt. She let out a scream and the bird ripped the necklace off. It soared through the air and shattered once it hit the ground right at Ariel's feet.

Vanessa gasped and a golden stream of light slowly that seemed to be singing floated up to Ariel, causing her neck to glow. I looked at Eric and he had a hand on his head and he was looking around confused. I looked back at Ariel and saw her and she was singing. She smiled and Eric looked at her astonished.

"Eric!" Ariel said smiling as Eric ran up to her.

He twirled her around and smiled. "Ariel, you can talk!"

Ariel smiled brightly as the sun set behind her. "Oh Eric, I wanted to tell you…" she trailed off as their lips drew nearer and nearer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss Ariel let out a painful gasp and collapsed onto the floor. She looked up sadly and I gasped. Sticking out from under her dress was her fins. I was astonished. I looked back at Vanessa who lookd as if she was slowly morphing. She cackled and looked up at Ariel with evil purple eyes.

"_You're too late…_"

**Hey everyone!**

** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy but I really hope you like this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! I mean, why wouldn't it be fun to write about Vanessa getting beat up by a bunch of sea animals!? :) Anywho hope everyone is enjoying the story and having an awesome summer!**

**~Stay Classy**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at the sea witch and scowled. "You! What have you done to me!?" I looked at Eric then back to her. "I kissed him and he kissed me!"

She cackled as she slowly morphed into her old self. "You insignificant fools! You obviously didn't read the contract that _you_ signed, and now stated clearly in the fine print. It had to be _before _the sun set! And now, you belong to _me_." She growled menacingly as she quickly crawled towards me.

I gasped and started to crawl backwards but it was too late. Before Eric or Flounder could reach me, the witch had her tentacle like fingers around my arms and she pulled me with her as she plummeted into the water below us. I briefly heard Eric scream my name as I plunged into the cold blue abyss. The witch pulled me along as she swam towards her cavern, cackling victoriously. "Stupid little princess, you thought you would just get free magic. Oh honey, there's _always_ a catch." She smiled at me but when she turned around there was a trident in front of her face.

"Ursula _stop_!"

I smiled when I saw my father in front of the witch, with his trident at her neck. She smiled and rubbed her finger along the sharp golden edge of the magical weapon and cackled. "You're majesty, how are you?"

My father narrowed his eyes. "Let her go."

The witch smirked and tightened her grip on my wrist. "See, I _would_ but she _did_ sign a contract." My father looked at me stunned and I opened my mouth to speak but Ursula cut me off. "_But,_ I'm a woman of agreement. Maybe we can work something out, _brother_." She said eyeing my father's crown as her lips curled into an evil smile. My eyes widened at her words. _Brother…?_

My father was silent for a moment while he held my pleading gaze. He sighed as his once strong shoulders slumped. "Anything you want just let Ariel go."

My heart sped up. I knew what she wanted. "Daddy no-!"

She whistled and an eel wrapped itself around my mouth, cutting me off. She snapped her fingers letting me go while two more eels held me still and the glowing contract appeared before my father. My signature slowly faded away. "Now my dear brother, if you would just sign over that little trident of yours I would be _more_ than happy to let your little _brat_ go."

My father tensed at her words but nodded slowly. "As you wish Ursula." He pointed his trident at the paper and his signature slowly engraved itself on the golden contract. I struggled to get free as Ursula's words rang through my head. _There's always a catch…_ When he finished a whirlpool engulfed my father as it whirled him around viscously. I struggled, screaming as tears began running down my cheeks. My father slowly disappeared and left his crown twirling on the ground. Ursula slowly bent down and picked up the crown and placed it on her head cackling. She clutched the golden trident in her hand as her eyes became darker and darker with power.

She slowly turned towards me. "I'm going to rid this whole kingdom of your stupid line of sisters," She smiled evilly. "And I think I'll start with _you_." My eyes widened and I struggled more to break free from the eel's but it was no use. Just as the witch aimed the weapon at me a spear shot down and sliced her arm causing what looked like black blood of float up. She screamed clutching her arm making the eels swim away in terror. I looked up to see Eric swimming up to a small boat floating on the surface of the water.

"Eric!" I swam up to Eric to find him clutching onto the lifeboat.

He smiled weakly at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Ariel…"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Eric you have to get out of here." I yelled as the water began bubbling and a black mass began rising under us.

He shook his head. "No I can leave you!"

I screamed as something golden appeared in between us and started lifting us into the air. "Ariel, _dive_!" Eric yelled. He grabbed my hand and we dove off the rising mass. When we hit the water I looked up in horror and clutched onto Eric to see the witch had grown hundreds of feet taller and was towering above us. But this time her fins had transformed into black octopus tentacles.

She let out a booming laugh and crashed a tentacle right on top of us. It sent Eric flying and shot me into a whirlpool. I hit the hard ocean ground and screamed in pain. I looked up as my vision cleared from my fall. I could see her looking over the whirlpool at me smirking. "You little brat! Now I'm going to finish you and your little prince off, for good!" She said as she shot a blast of deadly magic at me. I leapt out of the way just in time as the blast blew a rock next to me apart. I was breathing hard and my arm was in pain. She shot blast after blast at me and I was exhausted, I couldn't do this anymore, I needed to give in. I had no chance against her. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. But instead I heard Ursula let out a bloodcurdling scream. I looked up and saw her with the front of a ship rammed through her stomach. I gasped as she screamed and stumbled for a while, screaming in pain. She fell into the water, the whirlpool collapsed on itself and I slowly swam to the surface.

Then, it was silent.

"Eric?" I called. I sighed sadly. I looked up and saw my fathers crown floating on the surface and I picked it up. "Where is the trident?" I gasped. "Daddy!" I swam down to the ocean floor where my father had disappeared but he was still gone. I collapsed and the crown rolled out of my hands. "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry!" I cried ad tears streamed down my face. A glimmer of something caught my eye and I looked up to see my father's trident floating down. It floated downward for a while until it hit the exact spot where he had disappeared. Just as the trident touched the ground, there was a flash of light and something spiraled off the ground and morphed into a person. I gasped. "Daddy!"

"Ariel…" My father wrapped me in a hug and smiled. "I missed you, my princess."

I smiled. "I missed you two." We hugged for a while until I gasped. "Oh my god! Eric!" I looked at daddy and opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me.

"He saved you, go find him."

I smiled and kissed my father on the cheek and swam off to find Eric. I swam to the beach I had walked on with him many times before and pulled myself on a rock. I saw him lying on the beach rubbing his head. I ducked down on the rock and sighed. I heard someone surface behind me but I didn't bother to look. I knew it was my father. I looked at Eric longingly and sighed sadly as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

_I could never be with him now…_

**Well, well, well…**

**I finally updated! I know it's short but its pretty action packed! Also, the story behind King Trident and Ursula's relationship AND her banishment might be in a different story if you guys would like me to write something like that. It would have Ariel's mom in it too and…BABY ARIEL! I know you all love baby Ariel. :3 Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter and **_**yes**_** we are nearing the end of the story so the next chapter will be longer! It also might be the last! **** Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**~Stay Classy**


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at Eric while I fought back tears. I knew I was never meant to be with him and I foolishly thought for a moment I _might _happen. I heard my father surface behind me but didn't bother to look back. No amount of pleading would change his mind. I watched as Eric stood up shakily and rub his head. He made eye contact with me but stayed where he was. I waved silently at him forcing a sad smile. He walked into the water but I held up my hand to stop him. It was no use. This was how it was meant to be.

"Oh Sebastian, she really does love him doesn't she?" I my father mumbled behind me.

Sebastian sighed. "Well, it's like I always say sire, you've got to let them grow up and go their own way."

My father sighed again but was silent for a moment. "…Well, I guess there's only one problem now."

"And what's that your majesty?" Sebastian asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to turn around until I felt a tangling in my fins. I looked down and gasped. My fins were sparking gold and starting to glow. I looked back at my father smiling and he smiled back. I jumped off the rock and started to swim up to the shore. My swimming slowly transformed into walking and I felt a soft material fall over my body. I finally reached land and looked down to see I was in a purple shimmery dress. I looked up to Eric and noticed his back was turned towards me. I touched his shoulder and he turned around. His lips curved into an ecstatic smile and he picked me up and twirled me around laughing like a maniac.

"Ariel! You're, you're…oh my gosh!" He stammered in excitement as he set me down. He held my head in his hands tucking his fingers behind my head, running them through my hair and with his thrums in line with my jaw. "If I kiss you, will there be a giant witch chasing us?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No."

He smiled. "Good." He leaned in and his lips touched mine sending a shot of sheer bliss trailing down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get to me. He pulled his head away a little and looked into my eyes with his ocean blue ones. "Ariel, marry me." He murmured against my lips as more of a statement than a question.

I smiled ear to ear and nodded my head. "Yes! Oh Eric, I love you!" I said shaking my head in disbelief. We both looked out at sea and saw my father and Sebastian waving. I waved back and was about to kiss Eric again when I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to see Flounder standing and smiling at me.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Ariel, I'll miss you a lot." He said sadly, looking at the ground.

I sighed and pulled away from Eric and walked over to Flounder. I tilted his chin up and smiled. "Oh Flounder, you're so brave. I'll miss you too." I hugged him, catching him by surprise, but he eventually hugged me back. We pulled apart and I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Flounder."

He smiled at me and stepped into the water. "Bye Ariel." His legs started to shine and he dove in the water.

I walked back to Eric and held his hands in mine as I looked into his blue eyes. "I'm so happy I can finally be part of your world, Eric."

He smiled. "Me too, Ariel." He kissed me again and I smiled against his lips as fireworks exploded in my head.

The End.

**Hello! **

** Well, here it is! The very **_**short**_** ending! Yes I know I didn't write about the wedding BUT I didn't want to describe a whole wedding night just to end it with King trident making a rainbow go all the way across the sky…I decided to go WAY cheesier! :D Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the story and had fun reading it. I really had a great time writing this for all of you and I'm so happy it was doing so well! Now that this is done I was thinking of doing either a Harry Potter story or something else. But until then please feel free to enjoy my Beatles story One New Years Night! Keep in mind, if I get enough persuasion I might write a sort of pre Your Voice story, involving Ariel's mom, Ursula and King Trident. Again, thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and just for reading it! I appreciate it all! Until next time! Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy **


End file.
